Many motor vehicle operators utilize motor vehicles equipped with roof racks to allow for transportation of equipment and other articles such as, for example, kayaks, bicycles, surfboards, skateboards, cargo carriers and the like.
A typical roof rack includes two or more cross bars or roof bars extending between two longitudinal rails that run parallel to the longitudinal or X-axis of the motor vehicle. The position of the cross bars may be adjusted along the two longitudinal rails in order to accommodate and carry a particular article.
This document relates to a new and improved roof rack system incorporating linear actuators to displace the cross bars automatically to any desired position along the opposed rails in a quick and efficient manner. Advantageously, the new and improved roof rack system may also be utilized to aid an operator in positioning a heavy article or equipment to be transported on the roof rack system in a desired transport position. As such, it should be appreciated that the roof rack system disclosed herein represents a significant advance in the art.